


Pawn Trapped On the Board

by MilesUpshur



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feeling trapped both physically and mentally, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mentally Ill Wilson, Physical Abuse, Resentment, Violence, Wilson hates maxwell more than anything, Wilson wants to go home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesUpshur/pseuds/MilesUpshur





	Pawn Trapped On the Board

With a hand pressed against his forehead, the scientist squints against the sunlight. Thick fog stretches out before him, and he has to balance himself as the violent waves crash against the rickety boat.  
“This is it,” he says, not sure if he is speaking to the ocean or himself. “This is the end. I'm going back home.”  
Home. That wasn't a word that he'd heard for quite a while. It left his thoughts hopeful, fishing up the image of his rundown shack in the forest. Yes, home. He'd be back soon.  
He stood there, observing the fog for a few minutes. He was aware that there wasn't much for him to go back to, but what was waiting for him at home was certainly more than what he would ever have on the plateau.  
Despite this, he hesitated. He'd go back home, and he’d just continue to be a hermit in the woods. No one misses him back home; no one even knows he's gone. It makes him wonder about how much time has passed. He's aware that time works differently here, but he hasn't figured out how different it is. Had years passed? Days? If he were to return, would there still be a place for him in the world?  
On the other hand, he could still turn back. He could turn around, and take the two day voyage back to the plateau. There, he had people waiting for him. People that he had likely thrown into panic when they had awoken to him gone, with nothing but a note in his place.  
He takes a deep breath before he sits, gripping the oars in his hands and proceeding through the fog.


End file.
